<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different kind of love by Lonelylilravenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842161">A different kind of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw'>Lonelylilravenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Darcy isn't present at Netherfield for quite some time, sending his cousin in his place . . . . and doesn't fall in love.</p><p>But the colonel is a different story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Colonel Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam Darcy &amp; Colonel Fitzwilliam (Pride and Prejudice)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The militia march on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. This is Rosedewdrop from the future, I suppose. I have come back to see nearly 4000 hits on this baby! My first work!Let me know if I should write more Jane Austen!</p><p> </p><p>I love you all!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Papa, we must, we must!" Lydia squealed, glaring at her father as though daring him to disagree. "I MUST see George again, and I know Lizzie would like to see the colonel."<br/>
Lizzie blushed as her father looked at her searchingly. "Indeed?" Was all he said. Elizabeth shook her head. " Lydia means she has added the colonel to her list of desired soldiers. "<br/>
"Lizzie, you cruel thjng! I saw how you talked all night at Netherfield, and you always bring up my list, as if such a list exists!" That was a lie ; the list did exist, and Lizzie had read it with much amusement.<br/>
"he is intelligent company, and I am in want of that here," lizzie replied pointedly. Her father looked on, smiling to himself. Lydia always clashed when she couldn't see any other way of getting what she wanted .<br/>
"Lydia," he began, " Don't argue with your sister. Silly girls do that. " Lydia closed her mouth, but her eyes were on fire. Mr. Bennett breathed a sigh of relief; now he could address the conversation. "I noticed you talked a lot with the colonel, Lizzie, but for me that's not a problem. However, I do have a problem with letting you, Lydia, loose among those redcoats at the military ball. I understand your point of view-" he held up a hand to keep her quiet, "But it's all six of you girls, or it's none at all."</p><p> Lydia visibly bristled. "Papa!" She started, but Lizzie interrupted . When She was with her father, she knew his reasoning was thought through. "Lydia, is it not wise to go along with Papa, if only because it means you'll go to the ball?"<br/>
The younger girl was silent, then stood with a 'hmph'. "I'll go and tell Kitty, then," she said, and flou nced out.</p><p> "Now, my dearest Lizzie," Mr Bennet pressed, seeing his opportunity . "Tell me about this colonel, then. What is he to you? Is he, possibly, set to become an important figure in our lives?"<br/>
Lizzie blushed, but knew there would be no harm in saying what had passed between her and the military man of last night.<br/>
"Colonel Fitzwilliam, Papa, is a member of the Clearwater Brigadiers. He is, like i said to Lydia, intelligent company; funny; very poor! he understands my jokes very well, and I his. Our conversation is often light and cheerful."<br/>
" Lizzie I did not ask you whether he tells jokes! " her father replied, "what does he MEAN to you?"<br/>
" The colonel is very charming. To put your mind atrest, he just marry for money. " Lizzie blurted out, suddenly realising she wished she didn't have to say that.<br/>
"Oh, lizzie, I know you wish something different," Mr Bennet smiled softly. " Do you not? "<br/>
"Papa! Indeed, I am most offended," lizzie replied coolly; she was unnerved by how transparent she was to her father . Mr Bennet sighed. "I shall have to give you up someday, dear. I am resigned to that. And Mrs Bennet wishes it to be as soon as possible." Conflict passed the man's face. " go to bed niw, dearest. Military balls wait for nobody, and neither do tomorrows. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Military Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg, thank you for the hits and kudos!!!!!!!!</p><p>Pls review, I'd love to know where you want this to go.<br/>Again, very sorry for the mistakes.<br/>🌹</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kitty! Kitty! KITTY! Papa says yes, but we must all go!" Lydia yelled , bounding up the stairs two at a time. <br/> "Oh, must Mary come? She does nothing but lecture," kitty complained .<br/> "Kitty, do not be so unkind," Elizabeth said, though perhaps deep down she agreed. " papa has been very kind. He does not trust the militia, so to even allow us to without him is too much freedom for him! " <br/>Kitty sighed, but didn't argue any more. Lizzie had a way of calming her, and making her see sense, that Jane's gentle nature couldn't rival. <br/> "Well, Lizzie, you must tell us more about the colonel!" Lydia broke in. " we heard Papa talk to you about him. Oooh, Lizzie, what if you wedded? Wouldn't that be grand? "<br/>Lizzie smiled, but felt uncomfortable. "The colonel is a nice man," was all she would say. </p><p>        * ***************†★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★£*</p><p>The Military ball was everything big, shiny, and luxurious. Elizabeth wondered how there was money to go on fighting France, when balls of such quality were held whenever the army moved on.<br/>Lydia was giggling in the corner with the man she called 'george'. Lizzie was wary of him; he seemed perfect for Lydia, but he was far too old, or rather she far too young. They had never been introduced, but Lydia talked of him often. Lizzie resolved to know more about the man her sister was getting so close to.</p><p> "Miss Bennet?" A voice broke through her thought . "Watching, or wishing to join?"<br/> Lizzie turned to see the Colonel, smiling pleasantly at her. "Good evening, Colonel," she replied, " watching. Dances are so energetic now, and after last night, I couldn't dance again for a century! "<br/>Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled again, and chuckled; Elizabe th found that she liked the sound, very much. "Well, then, it falls.to me to begin a conversation!" He said. " Have you any thoughts on us moving on? "<br/>Elizabeth wondered what answer he was looking for. A simple 'I am a woman, I have no thoughts '? No, he knew her too well. Would 'it is sad, but necessary for the country ' suffice? No. He was looking for something relating to him, she was sure if it. In that case, she need only speak the truth. <br/> "I shall miss the conversation; I have only one sister capable of such exchanges, and she is too timid to deabte. E'en so, I see the need for you being closer to the coast."<br/> The Colonel considered elizabeth. She looked enchanting, but he could not help but be drawn to her animated conversation. Her response gave him hope: hope that he could come back, and she would be the same sarcastic person he left.<br/> "You might be glad to know we aren't moving at all," he finally said. " we are not needed, but we couldn't cancel the ball! "</p><p>Elizabeth smiled bsck. Moore time, she thought. More time to know my colonel . . . . no! The colonel. The colonel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Colonel Fitzwilliam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOo, this be moving quite fast. Dont hesitate to tell me to slow down!</p><p> </p><p>Excuse the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, Miss Bennet! How nice to see you. What calls you on this fine morning?" Colonel Fitzwilliam called.<br/>Lizzie smiled. "Alas, colonel, I can't walk this morning. I am off to see my aunt and uncle, who live in London. I have asked to be met in town by the carriage; i don't know how many walks I shall get in London."<br/>Fitzwilliam shook his head knowingly. Anyone who spends any time with Elizabeth Bennet knows she loves to walk. "At least allow me to take you that far, Miss Bennet," he pressed. " there are many walks in London -"<br/>"-all of which will be horribly lonely without your company, colonel," lizzie interrupted . She blushed immediately. What was she thinking?!<br/>The colonel blushed too, but he didn't let it pass by. "Miss Bennet, did you mean to say that out loud?" He half hoped she would say yes .<br/>"No, goodness me, the rush must have gotten to me. Now we're in town , and you may go about your day." Elizabeth wanted him to insist on staying, but he left . They both needed time to think.</p><p>************************************************<br/>The carriage ride was too short a time for Elizabeth to put her thoughts in order. Colonel Fitzwilliam hadn't seemed to mind that she had said something so obviously flirtatious. They hadn't even started calling each other 'miss elizabeth' and 'Fitzwilliam' , and she was letting her thoughts get out of control. She didn't blame the colonel for leaving, when he would normally have stayed. She wished she didn't have to meet her aunt at the end of the ride, because Mrs. Gardiner knew her too well. And Elizabeth would tell her everything; elizabeth didn't want her to know everything.<br/> "If only I had learned the skill of keeping my mouth shut!" She lamented, and considered writing an apology. Would it make it worse?<br/> ***********************************************<br/>Colonel Fitzwilliam took a long time over his walk back to the inn. He was honest, even with himself, and he knew he wanted Elizabeth to be with him more; he wanted to know her like her sister's did. But he was also honest about the bad things, like the fact that he must marry for money, so even if things went as far as he wanted them to, they would always be unable to be together. Besides, that was all too far away, even in his imagination. Miss Bennet clearly enjoyed his company, but he was taking it too far to say she wanted to marry him - much too far! She was sensible, and also needed to.marry for money anyway.She wouldn't waste time with people who could only let her go. Wouldnt she?<br/>***********************************************<br/> "Lizzie, you look pale! Please, make sure you don't faint!" Mrs Gardiner exclaimed, as she helped Lizzie down from the carriage .  "Don't worry, Aunt, I just had a bit of a shock before we left," Elizabeth replied, wondering how much truth she could get away with. She wanted her aunt's advice without telling her what had happened ; it wouldn't be spread around or anything, but the way she would be looked at would be enough. How though? HOw?<br/>***********************************************<br/>Colonel Fitzwilliam needed advice. He rode towards his townhouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. London Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter the Colonel talks to his family. It meant I had to find a name for him, and I've gone with the classic Richard, even though it probably wasn't his name (it's a fact that Jane Austen hated Richards). It also means I'm bringing in our old friend Darcy soon; please let me know how he'll react to seeing our Lizzie!</p><p>Thank you, keep reading, it's updated often!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colonel Fitzwilliam rode purposefully, knowing he didn't want to have to stop at an inn for the night, Being alone with his thoughts when he didn't have the distraction of his horse could be dangerous, and he could go too far. He knew Elizabeth had been mortified after saying it, but he couldn't get her voice out of his head.<br/>
'It'll be horribly lonely without your company'.<br/>
The same question played over and over. What had she meant? Only his father would be able to tell him what to do now. Elizabeth was charming, graceful, wonderful, but he must marry for money, her for money and love - an odd combination, in the colonel's opinion. His cousin Darcy was brought to mind: handsome, caring, and very, very, rich, but also very awkward, stubborn, rude, and not at all social. They wouldn't match, even if they had been forced to marry. Darcy had also decided to marry for love, and he definitely wouldn't go beneath his station, at least not to Miss Bennet's level. It was strange that Darcy should come to mind at all, but that couldn't be changed. Only the colonel knew Elizabeth at all, except for Mr Bingley, and he was determined to make the best of this situation. He wouldn't write; no, just arrive, and immediately begin to talk. That was the only way to get things out, nowadays.</p><p>        The townhouse was big, and imposing. The Fitzwilliam riches were beyond compare, but they had never even been considered by the colonel. Second son, always second, never to inherit a single penny of the large fortune belonging to the current Earl. His brother James would get all that, and would enjoy it, too. James' penchant for scandals was also beyond compare, and his father often lamented that the colonel should have been born first. Well, never mind that now, history can't be changed.<br/>
The colonel stepped inside the door, wondering how his family would react. He had no doubt that his mother and father would be happy, but his brother? No. The colonel's honor had always outshone the heir's possible money, but once Fitzwilliam had joined the army . . .  well, no-one wanted to be an instant widow.<br/>
"Richard!" a joyful voice called out, and a flurry of skirts and feathers rushed towards him.<br/>
"Hello, Mother," he replied, bowing before throwing courtesy out the window and hugging her. "Is Father in, I need to talk to him."<br/>
His mother looked worried, but didn't seem at all fazed. The colonel had always shown a preference for his father, and that was quite alright, as long as it didn't affect his affection for her.<br/>
"He's in his study. I think I should warn you that James is home," the countess said, The colonel sighed, but then remembered their pact from a year before. "I promised James I'd stay out of his way, so maybe I'd just get in to see Father," he suggested hopefully. His mother nodded, and left him. She didn't want James to know her favourite son was here just yet.</p><p>"Come in!" the cheerful voice said, and the colonel entered. "Ah, Richard, take a seat!" the earl exclaimed, then noticed his son's solemn expression. "Come on, son, I can hardly be that depressing to see!"<br/>
Just as his father had hoped, a small smiled dawned on the colonel's face. "Well, Father, I agree, but you might be a little more serious when you hear what I have to tell you," he said, doing as his father had directed. "I have been talking to a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, you see, and she mentioned she was going to London-"<br/>
"Is that why you're here?" the earl asked, looking amused.<br/>
"No- well - kind of, if you'd be so kind as to let me finish. Miss Bennet loves walking, so I said there were plenty of walks in London. And then she said," the colonel blushed, making his father raise his eyebrows. The colonel was never embarrassed to say something. "She said, 'it would be terribly boring without your company, colonel'. And I'm afraid to say I left pretty much immediately, I couldn't face her. I'm sorry to say I was all red."</p><p>The elder man sighed, and then shook his head, smiling a little. "You like her, I see it, and she liked you. You, my boy, should marry her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Elizabeth, you must explain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've got some feedback (thank you TansyNZ) , so I hope to improve this fan fic for all of you. Thank you so much for the kudos! Please don't hesitate to tell me anything,  even if it's that the plot is awful. Sorry for all mistakes. </p><p>Keep reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lizzie!" Her aunt called up the stairs. "Lizzie, come down, I've just has the most awful shock!"<br/>
On cue, Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs. "Aunt, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"<br/>
"No, no, but....Lizzie, you must explain!" Mrs Gardiner exclaimed, sitting down anyway. She patted the seat next to her, and lizzie sat too. It took a moment for the elder woman to gather her thoughts; when she spoke, it was with sincerity and not without firmness.<br/>
"Lizzie, today I received a letter from the Earl of Matlock. He said you knew his son?"<br/>
Elizabeth shook her head, she didn't know anyone that prestigious.<br/>
"Well, he says you do. Anyway, hed like to meet you tomorrow, at his townhouse. Lizzie, what is going on?!"<br/>
"Aunt, I can truthfully say I know nothing of the plans forming in such an important mans head. I cannot begin to explain such a thing. Tell me, what is the name of his son? I may recognise it, if it is known to me."<br/>
"Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of the Clearwater Brigadiers."<br/>
Lizzie inhaled sharply. The colonel? But, she had been offensive to him, had she not? Had he not left quickly, without even saying goodbye? Now it seems he had gone to his father about it. Why? It has not been anything, really, was there anything to discuss? No! There wasn't!<br/>
"You do know him, then, Lizzie!" Her aunt broke into her thoughts.<br/>
"Why...er...yes, I do, though I do not believe we parted well," lizzie replied truthfully. "I would like to meet him again, if not to apologise then to check I am not in ill favour."<br/>
Her aunt looked surprised, then smirked a little. "He is under the impression you are right for his son,  how did this come about?"<br/>
Lizzie wasn't getting chance to catch her breath! "The colonel must marry for money,  besides we do not know each other well. He is not really handsome, but isn't bad looking, and he is good. But, this makes no difference; he is a second son, and has not a penny to his name."<br/>
"Lizzie, please do meet the colonel. You may be surprised."<br/>
**************************************************************************<br/>
"Father, I must marry for money!" The colonel exclaimed, shocked.<br/>
His father smiled. "Yoy dont oppose the idea in general, then, son?"<br/>
"No, Miss Bennet is nice, and accomplished. I would, perhaps, marry her if I had the choice. But I dont: an heiress must do for me."<br/>
The earl laughed,  clearly pleased with his sons answer. "Well, Richard, the time has come to be honest with you. I have set aside a small estate for you, and it is earning a healthy amount, some two thousand pounds. Much potential,  too, with your head for business. This isnt for your brother to know, but I didn't want him to have it all."<br/>
The colonel laughed. James was a bad name to his father, but all he had done was favours for the colonel: made him the favourite, earned him a better reputation in comparison with his brother, and now his own estate! But the old man hadn't finished.<br/>
"It is all under the provision that you married for love, Richard, and followed your heart. You have a good heart. Though you know this Elizabeth Bennet little, you care for her thoughts on you, and came to seek out an appropriate course of action. My advice is: court her, son, and win her, for from her reaction, she sounds a decent girl."<br/>
The colonel couldn't believe his ears.<br/>
He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting the colonel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned, this will be pretty awkward. But, I ship colonel fitz and lizzie!</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maam, do you want a braid or a bun?" The maid enquired, holding Elizabeth's brush.<br/>
"Something elegant, please, Sarah. Earl's sons expect a bit more!" Lizzie laughed. She knew, really, that the colonel wouldnt mind if she arrived in a bathing suit. Hed seen her knee deep in mud, hair tangled, during one of their walks, and he had been present in the most embarrassing time of her life. Bun or braid was trivial to what they wished to talk about. Imagine being picked out by an earl to suit his son! Her mother would have an attack of nerves at the thought.<br/>
"There, miss, now do be good and dont play with the curls," Sarah smiled. She was comfortable with Miss Elizabeth, so she didn't mind exposing her habits.<br/>
Lizzie laughed again. "Dont worry Sarah. You know me too well!"</p><p>"Lizzie you look stunning. Now, I'm going to take you to the house, but I'm trusting you and the colonel from there," her aunt told her, smiling and wagging her finger at the same time. "No funny business, mind, and I'm sure you wont be alone."<br/>
Elizabeth beamed. "Have I ever let you down?"<br/>
"Well, not telling us you were acquainted with the son of an earl was a small breach of trust," Mrs Gardiner smiled. "Do Gracechurch Street proud, Lizzie. We know you'll do well."<br/>
Lizzie looked encouraged. Knowing the trust her aunt placed in her was looming large in her mind as they approached the large, imposing townhouse. The sign read 'fitzwilliams in residence'. Lizzy felt a flutter.</p><p>"Well, lizzie, good luck. I hope it all goes to plan!" Mrs Gardiner joked, but Elizabeth felt it to be too near the truth.</p><p>She knocked at the door, and turned to wave her aunt goodbye. The door was opened immediately, and lizzie was invited inside. The maid seemed to sense who she was, and said, "the colonel is in the library, he thought you would feel more comfortable there than the study."<br/>
Lizzie marvelled at his thoughtfulness; she could not have mentioned her love of books more than twice! All the same, she was grateful that she wouldnt have to be in the study. It reminded her of being told off for walking too far, getting muddy, reading too much, being too impertinent....the list went on.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Bennet!" The colonel smiled pleasantly, and bowed. "Please, take a seat. "<br/>
"I must confess, colonel, that I did not expect you to remember me in this detail."<br/>
The colonel chuckled. "I would be a poor soldier if I did not remember a key fact after spending many weeks with someone."<br/>
Lizzie blushed. "And I did not think you wished to associate with me, after my awfulness last week."<br/>
It was the colonels turn to look uncomfortable. "Miss Bennet, I dont blame you. I realise you may be ashamed, but i promise i did not come here o report you to a higher power! No, i wished to discuss my father's response to my telling him of our encounter."<br/>
Elizabeth looked down. Must he bring it up again? And to tell his father......<br/>
She felt a weight on her arm. She looked up, to see the colonel's hand there. "Miss Bennet, do not be alarmed. I will come straight out; military men do not dally. I remember you saying one time that second sons can not marry who they like.?"<br/>
Lizzie looked up. Surely he wasn't.........<br/>
"I intend to. Dear Elizabeth, would you accept my hand in marriage?"<br/>
She froze. Everything was moving too fast. She felt dizzy, but she knew this was a moment she unconsciously dreamed of.<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
The colonel let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.<br/>
"I will, of course, write to your father....or would your uncle be better?"<br/>
"Please let it be my father, but, I thought you must marry for money? "<br/>
"My cruel father let me believe so for many years, before revealing to me he had set aside an estate from my fifth birthday, when he saw I was of an honest and honorable disposition, unlike my brother James. So, he encouraged me to ask for your hand. I am so grateful you accepted, miss bennet."<br/>
"Please, Elizabeth."<br/>
"Of course. Please call me Richard, Elizabeth."<br/>
"Richard. We are engaged! '</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dear Darcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, the colonel is writing to Darcy, but I have an important thing to decide.</p><p>Will Darcy take to Elizabeth? What will happen? Please comment where you think the story should go.</p><p>p.s. i'm not killing of colonel fitz, splitting them up, or having one of those 'two husbands' things. :)</p><p>Keep Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Darcy, <br/>How are you? I wish you could be down here in London (yes, I'm not in Hertfordshire anymore). Hertfordshire was delightful, and your friend Bingley was everything you said he was! I wouldn't be surprised to learn he pays the servants double the normal wage when one of them says they need a new apron. I kind of wish I could be more like him, but then, I wouldn't be the same annoying person to you, would I? And I wouldn't like to be anything else.</p><p>Well, you'll be disappointed to know that I've beaten you to it. I have actually been accepted (in marriage, before you say anything else), by someone. She is possibly the poorest I could get away with; Father was very sneaky, and set away an estate since I was five. He's saved close to 46,000 pounds over the years! And it's still earning 2,000. Maybe you were in on it, I wouldn't be surprised. Well, I've won our bet and you owe me 10 pounds if I remember correctly. </p><p>I know you aren't anything to do with it but I'd like your "blessing" anyway. Please come to London and meet her, she's absolutely perfect. Very educated, and, as you always claim to like, reads almost constantly! When she isn't reading, she's walking, it's a wonder she stayed still and idle long enough for me to propose!<br/>It's all Father's fault, he suggested it. I'll tell you more when you get here, but I know you'll love her (hopefully not TOO much!). If she wasn't mine, I might recommend her to you.</p><p>All the best, and yours (of course)</p><p>Richard.</p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>Dear Fitzwilliam,<br/>You surprise me. I had no notion of a lady in your life. I didn't even know you bothered with the ball, I never do. I would, however, like to meet this lady, if only to insult her. You know I'm not a sentimental person.</p><p>Is she very delicate? It would be quite typical of you to choose somone who will fall apart when you go to war.</p><p>you are not mine, do not suggest it.</p><p>darcy</p><p>***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>Dear Darcy,</p><p>Of course you don't bother with balls. Your money is enough to tempt anyone, is it not? I do not believe it for a second, cousin. And please don't insult her, do you remember what happened when you insulted Lady Marjory when we were eight? I seem to recall a black eye, Darcy.</p><p>I am in the process of selling my rank*. Don't worry, she won't be delicate, and of course won't be pressed upon you in the event of my death. My brother may have her, as I have no doubt she has enough wit to tame him, or would leave him. I sort of hope for the second, or a combination of the two.</p><p>Will see you in London.</p><p>Richard [Fitzwilliam, if you insist].</p><p>*it was possible to buy your way up the ranks (the colonel hasn't done this!), so officers wishing to leave the army can sell their rank to a lower officer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Well?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had a few comments . . .  so many of you rooting for the colonel! I hope to make you all happy.</p><p>Thank you so much for the hits/kudos/bookmarks/comments, they all mean a lot and I reply to everyone, no matter what language!</p><p>Please keep reading, I'm doing my best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, Lizzie? How was it?" Mrs Gardiner smiled, as Elizabeth practically bounced out of the carriage. Suddenly the younger woman blushed, and her aunt understood; there had been things in the letter that she hadn't revealed to Elizabeth, and she hoped the colonel had told her everything about her prospects if she agreed to marry him.<br/>
"I think we'd better wait for Uncle," Lizzie said, though she knew her aunt understood. "Then I won't need to repeat it!"<br/>
her aunt smiled. "Of course, dear, but you must be so hungry! Come inside, we have a pie for dinner today."<br/>
Elizabeth suddenly realised it had been hours since she last ate, after staying with the colonel for so long. Pie sounded very inviting, and she wasted no time in entering the house. She radiated joy, and made everyone smile.</p><p>"What has made madam so joyous this evening, may I ask?" Ms Crupp, the housekeeper, enquired.<br/>
"I've been visiting, Mrs Crupp, and the change has done me good," Elizabeth replied simply. Mrs Crupp was good, but too nosy, in everyone except Mrs Gardiner 's opinion.<br/>
Mrs Crupp bowed and went out. Soon enough, Mr Gardiner entered, rolling up his sleeves in preparation for eating. "Evening, ladies! How were your days?"<br/>
Mrs Gardiner considered telling her husband their nieces news straight out, but she saw Elizabeth rallying herself, and decided to leave it.<br/>
"Uncle..." Elizabeth began, "i went to see colonel fitzwilliam today."<br/>
Her uncle looked up. "The son of the earl of Matlock?"<br/>
Elizabeth nodded. "The same. We have known each other for quite some time, and on the urging of his father, he has proposed to me." Her uncle raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Naturally, I have accepted. "</p><p>Her aunt beamed. Hearing it, after so many hours of suspecting it, was still huge. Her uncle, meanwhile, looked skeptical. "I havent ever seen him, though. Are you really that close?"<br/>Elizabeth laughed, and then said, "I don't know how close you think 'close' is, but he's great. He's already invited his cousin down to meet me, he's definitely not messing around, Uncle."<br/>Mr Gardiner smiled then, knowing Elizabeth truly liked this young man, whoever he was. "Alright, well, he needs to go to your father. I know I wouldn't like to be the man who has to ask for your hand, Lizzie, your father is quite ferocious."</p><p>Lizzie smiled, knowing the colonel was more nervous than words could tell. "Well, I'm going back home tomorrow, arent I? I told Richard that, so hes following a few days later."</p><p>Her aunt and uncle nodded their approval. "Noone tell Mama!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mr Darcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of explaining is necessary . . . .</p><p>Elizabeth has now returned to Longbourn, where a ball has been organised by Mr Bingley to celebrate a year of owning Netherfield. The colonel and Darcy are invited, but Darcy is yet to meet Elizabeth, and the engagement has not been announced. The colonel decided to ask Darcys opinion of Elizabeth at the ball before they've met. What can go wrong?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good evening, Miss Bennet, how are you faring?" Colonel Fitzwilliam enquired. Elizabeth giggled; it was so odd to hear him say 'miss bennet ' after being addressed as lizzie in all their letters.<br/>
The colonel didn't wait for an answer. "Were playing a trick in Darcy. Were going to ask him his opinion of you from afar, and then I'll introduce you as my intended," he whispered conspiratorially. Elizabeth nodded her approval, and moved away to where she could be judged by Richard's cousin. The colonel adored jokes, and she was willing to take part in this potentially very funny one.</p><p>Elizabeth watched her betrothed introduce a sullen looking man to everyone. She knew this must be the legendary Darcy of pemberley, whose approval she must gain in order to live in peace with Richard and his family. Darcy began looking around disapprovingly, particularly at kitty and lydia (who admittedly were galloping around like two fairground horses). Lizzie moved closer, knowing the colonel must ask him about her son. She arrived in time to catch their conversation. "Well, Darce, what of the girls?" "I cant say they're anything special, fitzwilliam, as ever." "Well, how about.....ooh...that one, over there? With the dark hair and Pearl's." Elizabeth tried to look as though she hadn't heard. She had to admire fitzwilliams acting skills, making her sound like a random choice. She waited expectantly for his reply. "Fitzwilliam, please tell me thats not miss bennet. She is barely tolerable, and that's being kind." Lizzie bristled, but waited for the colonels response. It was a while coming. "That's....that's miss bennet, Darcy, that's her." Elizabeth decided it was time to use her acting skills, too. She walked over to the pair, and then stopped when she reached her fiancee. "Oh! Good evening, colonel, who's this with you, may I ask?" Fitzwilliam grimaced, knowing she'd heard what Darcy said. "This is my cousin, Darcy of pemberley, Darcy, this is miss Elizabeth bennet of longbourn." Elizabeth watched Darcy struggle for something to say. He had probably worked out that she'd heard, too, and was wondering whether she should make one of the cutting remarks built up in her head when he finally spoke. "Good evening, miss bennet, I have heard much about you from my cousin. I hope you are well, and still as accomplished?" Elizabeth was affronted. What an upfront thing to say! "I trust, sir, that you dont expect much accomplishment from a young lady of my standing. Even my looks are <em>barely tolerable, </em>I feel."</p><p>Darcy looked shocked, but also slightly softened around the edges of his cold eyes. "You are quite a young lady, miss bennet," he replied. Then he left, and took up sentry opposite them by the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. There is a secret lizzie has kept from all if us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>knock, knock. </em>"I'll get it!" Elizabeth said hurriedly. She was expecting the colonel any minute, and she was hoping to give him some warning before he entered the crazy house.</p><p>"Ah, Elizabeth!" Her intended sounded genuinely pleased to see her. "Is your father in?"</p><p>Lizzie smiled. "I must warn you, he will not give me up easily. And, kitty and lydia are determined to attack any soldier within reach, so be careful or they will faint at the sight of a colonel, no matter If he is selling his rank. Mother will have an attack of nerves; Mary will preach at you. Please, dont seem anything but confident, even if you're quaking in your shoes!"</p><p>"I would do no such thing," fitzwilliam replied, looking comically indignant. "I would appreciate it, miss bennet, if you'd take me to your father. I am here, as you know, to secure the hand of the most lovely lady in christendom."<br/>
Elizabeth blushed, nodded,and led her fiancee to the study. She knocked. "Father, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of the Clearwater Brigadiers to see you. " she turned to the man beside her. "Richard, this is man to man, so i wont get in you way, or cramp your style. I'll go back to mama; come and see me when you've finished, and we shall announce it together."<br/>
The colonel smiled. "Fingers crossed." </p><p>The door of the study clicked shut. There was nothing to do but wait.</p><p>**************************************************************************<br/>
It seemed an age before the two men stepped out of the study. Lizzie looked up at her colonel; he simply nodded.<br/>
"Girls, Mrs bennet, I believe lizzie has kept a secret for some time. She is to marry this young man in four weeks time, before he must return to London to complete the selling of his rank," Mr bennet said, as quickly as possible.<br/>
Lydia pouted. "Selling his rank? Lizzie, whatever made him do that?"</p><p>Fitzwilliam frowned. "Because I do not wish to leave my wife as soon as I've got her."<br/>
Elizabeth took his arm, squeezing it to remind him to keep his temper. "And mama, what say you?"<br/>
Mrs Bennet looked odd; like she was choking, crying, laughing and screaming all at once; no sound came out until Jane touched her lightly. "Oh, lizzie, a COLONEL!"<br/>
Jane herself was smiling, but there was something else there too. She looked to her father, and he smiled. Jane nodded decisively. "Would you mind, lizzie, if I stole a little of your moment?"<br/>
Lizzie gestured for her sister to continue.<br/>
"I'm to marry Mr Bingley in three weeks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. One week in four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, it might seem like Jane's news came out of the blue......it did! It occurred to me that, even if they werent to have a joint wedding, they might prepare together. </p><p>Meanwhile....<br/>Darcy stews. What will become of his feelings?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you happy with you fate, Lizzie?" The colonel asked pleasantly. Elizabeth sensed more weight behind the question.<br/>
"Why yes, of course, colonel. Before you protest, I intend to make use of your title before its lost to us forever," lizzie replied, taking his arm.<br/>
They continued walking through the grove for some time, their heads filled with weddings, and surprise estates. Finally Elizabeth broke the comfortable silence.<br/>
"Is it to be a small church?" She knew really; it was a medium church, if there was such a thing.<br/>
Fitzwilliam said exactly that.<br/>
Lizzie smiled. "If it was a big church, I would run up the aisle, so I should get there no slower than a stately walk in a small church."<br/>
It was the colonels turn to smile. "I would not advise running in the big skirts of today's fashions. I will wait by the entrance, so that we shall be late together, and neither of us will have to wait for the other."<br/>
Elizabeth laughed. "Well, Richard, I have no doubt I would not be waiting for you, unless a sword belt is very hard to attach."<br/>
The colonel shook his head. "It is very difficult, and I have no doubt I will be able to do it alone."</p><p>They walked on.<br/>
"Before the wedding," the colonel began again, "I would like for you to meet my family. It was my father who encouraged me to propose and I think-"<br/>
He was silenced by Elizabeth, who turned and smiled at him. "Richard, knowing people is one of my greatest delights. I would like to meet them, and you need not explain your reasons. I understand."<br/>
They turned, and began to walk back to longbourn.<br/>
*******************************************************************************<br/>
"Lizzie, where HAVE you been?" Mrs Bennet scolded. "There are so many things to do, you must pick a dress, and flowers, though I suspect I shall have to do that. Yours and Jane's weddings will be horribly similar, I fear, for I havent time to make them any different."<br/>
Jane took lizzies arm, smiled at the colonel, and led her sister to the table, where uncountable numbers of patterns and fabrics lay scattered.<br/>
"I see I shall have to return to netherfield, madam," the colonel said. "I dont want to know anything of the dress, and of course Bingley will likely trespass if I dont restrain him!" With a bow, he left.<br/>
Lizzie looked at the colours her mother had picked. "I dont like this pink, mother, I'd prefer blue," she said, sorting. "I've always had this neckline, so I wont stop now," she added, holding up a rectangle, low cut image. "Jane must have her sweetheart neckline, too, i won't have her changing suddenly for Mr Bingley."</p><p>A knock at the door made Jane jump.<br/>
Lydia sighed audibly. "If that is dratted Mr Bingley again I'll-"<br/>
But what she would do was never disclosed, for the door was opened and in stepped Mr Darcy. </p><p>"Good evening, ladies," he said. Elizabeth felt his eyes on her; she looked up, and saw they were indeed fixed on her face. "I apologise. I had hoped to find fitzwilliam here."<br/>
Lizzie smiled. "He is on his way back to Netherfield."<br/>
Darcy bowed, and left, as his cousin had done moments before. Lizzie could not help comparing them. She decided she much preferred the colonel. He at least called her pretty!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Week 2 part one: Meeting at Rosings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Darcy had a little bit part last chapter, and now hes going to come into his own . . . . Right before the wedding! </p><p>So, let's follow bride to be Elizabeth on her tour 0f rich relatives.</p><p>p.s. a presentation ball was something that rich young ladies did when they came of marrying age, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. They would go to london and curtsey to the queen, and then hold a ball at their house. Just so you know :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage jostled on, despite being full of people. The colonel and Elizabeth were visiting relatives, who were to meet Lizzie for the first time; with them came Bingley and Jane, for support; Darcy, to encourage Fitzwilliam and also discuss Georgiana's presentation ball; and, for a reason unknown to anyone, Bingley's sister Caroline.<br/>
"You know, you really didn't have to come, Caro," Bingley began. He was friendly by nature, and didn't like to push people away, even his sisters who would come back to him; Bingley had the fortune miss Bingley depended on. However, the carriage was squashed and she was being insufferable (as usual, as anyone who knows miss Bingley will tell you).<br/>
"I couldn't miss this opportunity go see dear Georgie again," she replied, glancing at Darcy. She had been trying to marry him and his fortune for a long time, and hoped that drawing on his sister might help the situation. Needless to say, it never did.<br/>
Elizabeth smiled. "You know, miss Bingley, you would make someone a most accomplished wife one day."<br/>
This achieved the desired effect; Darcy looked pained, and miss Bingley was clearly pleased.<br/>
The colonel did his best to control his laughter, and failed miserably, meaning both him and the embarrassed Darcy turned very red. In an attempt to distract them, since it was her fault, Elizabeth asked whether the colonel had told his relatives of the reason for his visits.
"Well," he began, "We're to Rosings first, where my Aunt Catherine - lady catherine de bourgh - abides. She doesn't know; but I must say she'd never believe it was just a visit from a nephew for no reason at all - she's not THAT stupid. Then, we're on to Matlock - that's in Derbyshire, near Darcy - and they know about you, of course."
"Mr Darcy, I did not know you were in Derbyshire?"
"But of course, where else would Pemberley be, Miss Bennet?"
Elizabeth sighed; another attempt at conversation with that incorrigible Mr Darcy failed. Really, what was the point of nearly being cousins if he won't even look at you?
Darcy himself sighed, although quieter. Why hadn't he continued with the conversation, like he would have normally done? What was it about his cousin's intended that made him click shut like a steel trap? It was all so confusing, and his Aunt Catherine would certainly allow no time for one's own thoughts - everyone must think like Lady de Bourgh, or not at all.
"Ah, here we are!" the colonel said. He sounded understandably relieved, Elizabeth noticed. Caroline Bingley, Darcy and herself all in one carriage was a mistake. 
Fitzwilliam went first; then he helped down Elizabeth. He left the other men to help the ladies down, although he felt bad that it meant Darcy must help down Miss Bingley. 

Rosings Park was impressive, to say the least. Elizabeth felt a strong urge to turn tail and run, which the colonel must have noticed. "Don't worry, Lizzie," he said, "We're both of us nervous, but i hope you aren't going to leave the conversation to me. I'm not much good with old relatives!"
This made her laugh, so by the time the whole party had made it up the (extensive) driveway, everyone felt more relaxed. The visit was really all about Elizabeth, and of course Georgiana's presentation, Jane, Bingley, and Miss Bingley felt acutely outsider-ish. 

Fitzwilliam knocked on the door with more intent than he felt. Lady Catherine was his biggest critic, but he wouldn't have brought elizabeth if he didn't think she could stand up to it. In fact, he was worried she might stand up too much.
"Ah, Colonel," the maid said, when she opened the door. "And Mr Darcy! And .  . . . . visitors. Well, come in, sirs." 
Elizabeth was beginning to get a sense of lady catherine by the way the maid talked. 

They traipsed through the hall. Elizabeth hung back with Jane and Bingley (miss bingley pretended to feel at home), so the colonel nearly had to drag her to the sitting room. "I'll go in, and i'll introduce you and your sister, lizzie," he told them. "I'm afraid, sir," he said, "That I don't feel able to announce only friends of a cousin, so I'll let Darcy do that bit."
Bingley smiled jovially, and said "Don't worry, colonel! It wouldn't matter if nobody announced me, I would be perfectly happy in that bush out there!"
Elizabeth laughed. Bingley was far too kind, and she could tell he was nervous too, as he had absolutely nothing to excuse him being there except being a friend of Darcy and the intended of a sister of the colonel's intended. He was glad he was at the back.

"Aunt Catherine!" The colonel was saying. "May I present my intended, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and her sister Miss Jane Bennet."
Elizabeth and Jane curtsied, but Lady Catherine simply said, "Intended? Well, miss Bennet" - she pointed to Lizzie - "you had better impress me, because the disapproval of a house such as mine-"
"Aunt!" interrupted the colonel, "Not only is that unimportant, but wasting time. Darcy has guests to announce too."
Darcy took the chance. "This is Charles Bingley, my good friend, and his sister Miss Bingley."
Miss Bingley had decided to make a good impression. She curtsied very low, and started a stream of compliments while glancing at Darcy. Catherine waved them off.</p><p>"The only person I'm interested in at the moment is Miss Bennet, over here," she said, indicating Elizabeth . "Tell me, what are your connections?"<br/>
" None, ma'am, " Lizzie replied, defiantly. "An uncle in trade, perhaps, and of course Richard." Here the colonel took her arm .</p><p>Lady Catherine considered her for a moment. 'i can see you have spirit, young lady. YOu'll need it for the balls, and of course when Richard goes to war. "<br/>
Elizabeth must have looked alarmed, for the colonel stepped in.<br/>
"Aunt, I'm selling my rank. I simply cannot assign Lizzie to a fate so unstable."<br/>
" Balls?! " Lizzie squeaked. High society balls involved hoop skirts and polite conversation. Elizabeth was master of neither.<br/>
Catherine looked triumphant. "So we have found your weakness! Though, I confess i see no awkwardness in your conversation at present."<br/>
Lizzie blushed. Anything she might have said would have been a high insult to a lady such as Mrs De Bourgh.<br/>
"Oh, I wasn't told of company!" Came a thin voice . Lizzie saw an equally thin person standing in the doorway, though dressed in finery.<br/>
"Anne!" The colonel exclaimed. "Cousin, you must meet Elizabeth - Miss Bennet - whatever. We are engaged!"</p><p>Anne de Bourgh's face lit up in a smile. "Oh, was fabulous news richard! And miss Bennet .... Congratulations....oh, Richard is a catch! You are the first lady he's ever shown any interest in. We had long given up..."<br/>
She continued for a while in this vein until her mother stopped her.<br/>
"Anne, I haven't given my blessing. One word from me could end this forever."<br/>
The colonel frowned. "No it couldn't Aunt. Lizzie is worth more than your opinion, thank you."<br/>
L Lizzie felt a rush of pride. She squeezed the colonel s arm. "Im afraid, ma'am, this is just a visit of courtesy on the way to.see Richard's parents."</p><p> Lady Catherine was silent for a long time. "My blessing means much, you know, Miss Bennet. You may be wise to be polite."<br/>
Lizzie smiled. "A m i impolite, your ladyship?.I apologize, but I am not accustomed to being scrutinized for no reason at all. In fact, the only other person to do so was your very own Darcy, who made good his escape before he heard my thoughts on the subject."</p><p>Catherine narrowed her eyes, and then sat back in her chair. "There's a lot of work to do on you, young lady, and you'll never get on in society until that comes into effect. Take your sister, here. She is polite, and pretty, and will go very far. She is marrying well, too. Now take yourself. You're a willful, stubborn girl and I won't have willful stubborn people in my house or family."<br/>"She doesn't want any competition," the colonel muttered so that his aunt couldn't hear.<br/>Everyone tried very hard to not laugh. <br/>"Mother, i don't think Miss Elizabeth needs to hear this!" Anne said, distracting her mother from everyone's red faces. "Come, let's talk to Darcy. Isn't Georgiana's ball very soon?"<br/>As conversation turned, Elizabeth snuck out. The colonel stayed, but soon Elizabeth was joined by none other than Darcy.<br/>"Mr Darcy!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I thought you were discussing your sister."<br/>"My aunt has taken it upon herself to organise everything, and it's everything i could do to keep the ball at Pemberley. So, I've had to escape," he admitted.<br/>They sat in silence for a while, until Elizabeth felt eyes on her. She looked across at Darcy; he didn't need to look across at her, he was already staring. <br/>"Mr Darcy, are you staring?" Elizabeth enquired, doing her best to keep her tone light.<br/>"Indeed, madam, i am," he said. Elizabeth stood.<br/>"I would ask for you to not do that, Mr Darcy."<br/>"Of course, Miss Bennet. Whatever you say."<br/>Lizzie's surprise carried her out of the back room.<br/>"Ah! Lizzie. We're just about to leave. Where's Darcy?" the colonel said.<br/>"Back there," lizzie indicated with her head.<br/>The colonel rolled his eyes, and then raised his voice.<br/>"Come on, Darcy, come out of hiding. We're leaving, thanks to me making all your arrangements for you."<br/>Darcy came out of the room. "What have you arranged?"</p><p>The discussion of Georgiana took them down the drive, into the carriage, and halfway to Matlock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Week 2 part two: Meeting in Matlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, heck. I do like making the earl a fun character - he would have had to be, to live with Lady Catherine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage ride was very uncomfortable. The colonel sat between Elizabeth and Darcy, and yet she could feel awkwardness, and staring genuinely radiating off him. Lizzie sighed and resigned herself to having to ask the colonel for help.<br/>
"Richard," she whispered, "Why is Mr Darcy staring at me?"<br/>
The colonel looked up in surprise; but he disguised it as a carriage jolt. He stole a quick glance at Darcy, who was indeed (not so subtly) staring at her. Fitzwilliam sighed, and poked Darcy (actually subtly) and whispered to him, "That's the future Mrs Fitzwilliam you're staring at."<br/>
Darcy turned crimson. "I was under the impression I was being subtle."<br/>
The colonel controlled a derisive laugh. "You weren't. If you must stare at anybody, I'm sure Miss Bingley over there would like some."<br/>
Elizabeth tried very hard not to laugh, listening to the cousin's whispers. It surprised her as much as the colonel that Darcy had been staring, but it wasn't a compliment to her. The annoying, high handed Darcy, staring at her - her, engaged to his cousin. The layers of stupidity and annoyance stacked up in Elizabeth's head.<br/>
Suddenly the carriage stopped. The colonel sighed. "Pothole," he told the company. "I'd better go and see what's going on."<br/>
He shot a smile at Elizabeth and clambered out. That left Lizzie with no protection (in her head anyway) from Darcy, who tried very hard not to look at her. He failed, so began an inquiry after her family's health.<br/>
After the 'they're well, thankyou's had been exhausted, they lapsed into an awkward silence. Jane and Bingley attempted some conversation, but even they failed; and began to simply whisper to each other, since they were the only ones who were willing to talk at all.<br/>
The atmosphere was very thick when the colonel got back in the carriage, and he sensed it. He raised his eyebrows at Lizzie, who raised one in a 'yes, he was staring again' expression. The colonel sighed - he was doing a lot of that on this carriage ride - and gave a hard stare to Darcy. Darcy was surprised; his cousin was very jolly and positive, and he had no idea he could give a hard stare at all. The colonel smiled again; and he told Darcy out loud , "I'm a military man, Darcy, even if i won't be in name for much longer. Do you think I'm not capable of making people do what i want?"<br/>
"I did not think about it, cousin, but now i do, I assure you i believe you are quite the commander." This was accompanied with one icy eyebrow.<br/>
The colonel laughed. His cousin clearly was taken aback with his hard stare. He made a mental note to use his military voice on Darcy sometime soon.</p><p>Caroline, meanwhile, had been doing her best to catch Mr Darcy's eye. She wriggled, coughed, dropped her bag, picked it up again, hummed (very unladylike and got her some funny looks). Mr Darcys eye only found her once, where he used his own hard stare to let her know she was acting like a silly schoolgirl. When she didn't stop, he sighed, and remembered it was her, his cousin Anne, or a stranger who had better come along quickly. He did his best to reign himself in; the woman he really wanted, he realised, was in the arms of Colonel Fitzwilliam. </p><p>The rest of the ride was a test of everyone's patience. Even Jane and Bingley were beginning to look annoyed when Caroline began beating out nursery rhymes on the carriage door.<br/>
"Caro, this ride isnt really that bad!" Bingley reprimanded her. It was the second time today hed spoken against her, and she was shocked.<br/>
"I apologise, dear brother. I am accustomed to being in an armchair at this time in the evening, with a book."<br/>
Startled, Elizabeth looked out of the window. It was dark, and the carriage showed no signs of stopping.<br/>
"Are we to travel through the night, Richard?" She enquired politely.<br/>
"Yes, dear. Matlock first thing tomorrow. Try to get some rest."<br/>
Jane was already endearingly drooping on Bingley's shoulder. He tipped his cheek to rest it on her hair; it was only, Lizzie reflected, a week until Jane's wedding. Suddenly, she was surprised they'd come along at all. They had so much to do! But, Mrs Bennet might have had a mental breakdown had the couple been there; all was for the best.<br/>
Smiling at her thoughts, Lizzie dropped onto the colonels shoulder. As he imitated Bingley, Lizzie fell asleep to Miss Bingley's furtive looks at Mr Darcy. Lizzies last sound was a giggle.</p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>Elizabeth felt a warm thing against her cheek. She realised it was the colonels hand.<br/>
"Morning, Lizzie. Matlock!" Fitzwilliam gestured excitedly. Lizzie remembered that this huge, impressive house meant a lot to her beloved, and she needed to make a good impression. She immediately sat straight up.<br/>
"Woah!" Richard exclaimed, as he had to move back equally as suddenly. "Easy, lizzie."<br/>
Elizabeth put her hand up to her hair, groaning as she felt the mess and loose curls. Everyone laughed; they had all been up much earlier, and had managed to put themselves in order.<br/>
Jane handed lizzie some hairpins.<br/>
"Quick, lizzie, use these," she said with a smile. "Were on the driveway."<br/>
Feverishly flattening her crazy hair, Elizabeth looked out of the window. Her breath left in a gasp of wonder; the house was huge! Lizzie felt very self conscious. She must look a fright!<br/>
The colonel smiled. "You look fine, lizzie. Dont worry; remember it's my fathers fault were getting married!"</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>"Richard!" The countess smiled, greeting them all warmly. "And you must be the infamous Miss Bennet who stole my sons heart!" She added, turning to Elizabeth.<br/>
Lizzie blushed, and she hoped she hadn't gone blotchy. "I'm happy to meet you, madam."<br/>
The colonel smiled exactly like his mother. "You're right, mother, this is her. And this is her sister, Miss Jane Bennet, and her betrothed Mr Bingley."<br/>
The countess smiled at them. "When is your wedding, then, dears?"<br/>
"The week before theirs," said Bingley. Jane nodded timidly.<br/>
"Oh, what fun!" The colonels mother exclaimed. "Two weddings in one month!"<br/>
Elizabeth nodded. "Although our mother is in such a state we were afraid to leave her!"</p><p>The countess laughed; Lizzie was relieved, as she was concerned to be too forward.<br/>
The colonel moved forward to take his mother's arm. "We can't stay here all day!" he said. "We've been travelling, you know, Mother. Through the night."<br/>
His mother nodded understandingly. "I'll take you to your rooms. I'm afraid, girls," she said, turning to Elizabeth and Jane, "That you two are together. The other rooms are quite roasting at this time of year. I hope you do not mind?"<br/>
Jane smiled. "Do not worry, we share a room at home. Our house is not anywhere near this mansion in size."<br/>
************************************************************************************<br/>
"Oh, Jane, is it not wonderful?" Lizzie sighed, gazing at the pale blue walls. "To think you are to married next week, and me the week after next, and us to be staying with an earl!"<br/>
Jane giggled. "Lizzy, you and I are really married in the same week, if you think about it. Me on Sunday and you on the Saturday after. So, there is enough time to enjoy ourselves!"<br/>
"Jane, what a time for things to go wrong, you mean. I admit i'm taking after Mama - I'm all aflutter! And, she could have an attack of nerves at any time, and all our plans will be forestalled. No-one can look after Mama like you can."<br/>
Jane's smile turned to a frown. "Do not remind me, Lizzy. I only hope that with less children, she will have less fits. Or Papa will have to learn. I will set about it right away!"<br/>
She went to the desk, and began to draft a letter. Lizzie smiled and let her do so, if only to calm her and allow her to meet the earl tonight with her usual decorum. Lizzie only hoped to be able to do the same; one did not meet one's father to be every day.<br/>
**************************************************************************************<br/>
Since Bingley's parents were long gone, Jane was free to support Lizzy when she met the earl. Jane herself was nervous; through an odd chain, it would be her father too, so she needed to make a good impression. Bingley's chain of connections would be even longer, and yet he would be related too. And so, everyone was nervous. It didn't matter how many times the colonel assured them his father would like them, just the word 'earl' set them all off; tapping pens, scurrying around, checking bookshelves. Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy had (perhaps sensibly) gone for a walk (separately, of course).<br/>
When the earl finally entered, he just smiled and sat down. The he looked at his younger son. "You know, Richard," he said, surveying Lizzie, "If James was here now, he would walk out again."<br/>
The colonel laughed, and then took Elizabeth's hand. "As you have surmised, this is Elizabeth, Father. This is her sister Jane, and her betrothed Mr Bingley."<br/>
The earl bowed to each in turn, and smiled particularly at Jane. "So you two will be connected to me as well! I had no idea Richard was getting into such a long line. If only Miss Bingley would marry Darcy - my nephew, of course - everything would come full circle!"<br/>
Mr Bingley turned red; he had no idea that the earl knew about his sister. This made him a little irritated; Caroline's scheming was quite out of hand!<br/>
"I apologise for my sister's absence," he said, "But, as part of her schemes, she has decided to walk when Mr Darcy did so."<br/>
Jane gasped; it wasn't polite to insult one's sister in company. The earl, however, chuckled.<br/>
"She'll get what she wants, I'm sure. For Darcy, it's her or Anne, and Anne - though very intelligent, you understand - is not for Darcy. They are cousins, you know," he sighed.<br/>
Lizzie was beginning to get the shape of the earl's character. He seemed desperate to say what he really thought, but it was obvious that his added clauses were a defense against being picked up.<br/>
"My dear sir," she said, "No-one minds if you say what you think. After all, not one of us has more money than you, nor is better."<br/>
The earl laughed properly, and shook his head at the colonel. "Your lady's got the measure of me, son. You'd better watch out, she'll be coming for you next!"<br/>
The colonel sighed, and nodded. Lizzie looked indignant. "Sir, you are quite impossible. I have got the measure of Richard quite some time ago; it is too late to try and disguise your character, dear," she added as the colonel opened his mouth. "You perhaps haven't the measure of me?"<br/>
Fitzwilliam grinned. "You are the most bossy, loud, and rude person ever!"<br/>
Lizzie beamed. "Perhaps you have the measure of me after all."<br/>
Jane and Bingley looked relieved; they had both been afraid Lizzie would explode, and that would not do - not in front of an earl.<br/>
The earl didn't mind. He just kept smiling, and the conversation moved on to weddings, and walks, and eventually Mr Darcy. Elizabeth refrained from mentioning her escapade on the carriage (namely, Mr Darcy staring at her), but she could tell from the colonel's face that he really wanted to mention it - anything, to make people laugh at Mr Darcy's silliness, since he was always so sensible.
********************************************************************************************
The next few days are perhaps best described at idyllic. There was plenty of conversation, and of course walks in the fabulous grounds of Matlock. The colonel's brother, James, appeared a few times, but never stayed long. Elizabeth suspected that he liked being the centre of attention, and weddings are the centre of attention, and he wasn't getting married, and his brother was. 
One day they were at breakfast. The post came usual, but, most unusually, post came for lizzie.
"No-one knew I was here except my family," she told everyone, looking worried. "What could have happened?"
Well; it appeared the worst had happened. She passed the note to the colonel. He went white, and then purple, and then stood. 
"We must go, immediately. I will write to explain what has happened. Miss Bennet, Bingley; it would serve you well to come. Mother, please send our things on to the townhouse. Let's go."
******************************************************************************************
"I admit this is very bad, Richard, but what is it about this particular man makes you so worried?"
"Wickham has done is before, Elizabeth, and with a girl similar to Miss Lydia's age. I wish I alerted you sooner; I was confident this would not happen."
The atmosphere in the carriage was fraught. Jane and Bingley had read the letter with shocked and anguished faces; Lydia had put everyone's happiness at risk. Running off with Mr Wickham could end every relationship currently in the Bennet family.
"I had no idea Lydia was on these terms with any man," Jane fretted. "I admit she talked much, but she was flirty with all the soldiers, was she not? And over going to Brighton, too...."
The colonel frowned. "I fear it would be, with certainty, much worse had Miss Lydia been allowed to move with the army. Lieutenant Wickham is a very dishonourable character."
Bingley sighed. "Where will we find her? Would it not be more advisable to move towards Gretna?"
"No," the colonel shook his head. "Wickham is not planning to marry her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Week 3: Looking for Lydia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that Wickham has not been a big character in this story. This just means there are less layers to pull away; there is only one storybook week until the marriages, Jane's being at the end of this week, so we don't have time to mess around. It is only Lydia who has been fooled by his character, persuaded into running away before they were to be parted forever when the militia move to brighton. Please read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damnation!"<br/>
Jane gasped, but tried to cover it. The colonel's cursing was perhaps understandable; he was under a lot of stress, and said he had had to deal with this Wickham before. Regret is a most powerful emotion, Jane knew; and, upon finding Lydia essentially lost in the whole of London, his townhouse unprepared, and a lot of thinking to do, she decided to allow him some slack.<br/>
Fitzwilliam quickly came back to his senses, allocating tasks. "Bingley, send back to Matlock for Darcy. He will not know why or where we have gone, since I left no message with Father. Tell him to come to the townhouse immediately, as Miss Lydia has run away with Wickham. Also instruct him not to inform my parents of this fact. My mother is the biggest gossip in England."<br/>
Bingley strode away. It came on Elizabeth that he was to be married this Sunday, in Longbourn. The couple were far from enjoying their engagement. Lizzie felt a sudden urge to faint, and to wake up to Lydia, and a wedding gown, and Jane Bingley. The colonel sensed this, clearly, for he sent Jane for water, and then sat Elizabeth down on the couch. He stood up again quickly, too angry and excited to sit for long, and called for writing paper.<br/>
"Lizzie, here," Jane smiled, giving her sister the glass. "We shall find Lydia. It is most unlike you to feel so faint."<br/>
Elizabeth tried to smile back. "Your wedding week . . . .  stress  . . . . . turmoil . . .  . .Lydia . . . . . Gretna . . . . . spoil. ….. . . . . .happiness," she managed to gasp out. Jane shook her head. "Lizzie, what do you suppose we would be doing in this week? Nothing except getting under Mama's feet, dealing with her nerves, and things like that. Goodness knows what state her nerves are seeing now. And, of course, Sunday is the first day in the week, so it's next week that we're getting married!"<br/>
The colonel looked up from writing his third message. "I might know where Miss Lydia is, but I need to wait for Darcy to arrive. We might, of course, have to force them to marry" - the ladies gasped - "but I would ensure it would be quickly, so as not to take the shine off our weddings. It would mean the youngest of your family is married first, but, I am youngest too, and I cannot say it is all that bad."<br/>
Jane sighed. She looked out of the window in despair; and she saw a carriage.<br/>
"Mr Darcy is here! Perhaps we shall find Lydia now!"<br/>
Darcy strode in, forgetting to bow to the women. He simply said, "Railroad Inn, I believe. Please, Fitzwilliam, let me find her. It's your wedding week -"<br/>
"Indeed it is not! It is as much my fault as anyone's. He was under my command, and I knew of  . . . . the incident in Ramsgate. I must find her, and then perhaps her sisters can get something out of her."<br/>
Darcy nodded; and the men left. Jane and Lizzie looked at each other; and then collapsed into fits of sobbing. The Railroad Inn had better be the place.</p><p>**********************************************************<br/>
"Penny to carry your luggage, sir?" The old woman asked, looking around Mr Darcy. The colonel brushed past her impatiently, but Mr Darcy stopped.<br/>
"Have you seen a man and a young lady, around fifteen, pass near here?" He asked.<br/>
The old woman nodded her dirty head in reply. "That way, sir, five yards maybe. Methinks it was to the Railroad Inn."<br/>
Darcy nodded, and handed her a penny. "Here, take it. You've been of great use to us."<br/>
The woman beamed as Darcy strode to keep up with his cousin.<br/>
"The Railroad Inn, still?" Fitzwilliam asked. He didn't need to ask whether Darcy had enquired something of the woman, nor did he doubt she got a penny for her troubles.<br/>
"Yes, cousin. Have you discovered where it is, then?"<br/>
The colonel pointed to a grubby building near a fish market. "There."<br/>
The cousins, of one height, walked purposefully towards the inn. An impressive and imposing sight they were, too; each with an expression of cold steel.</p><p>The winding steps led to a thin door, behind which a young woman's voice could be heard. Both men recognised Lydia.<br/>
The colonel didn't wait for the housekeeper to bring up the key. With the hardened strength of a soldier, he burst open the door.<br/>
"Miss Lydia. You have caused us all great anguish. Go back to the house with Mr Darcy."<br/>
The colonels voice was iron. Lydia realised he had had to make orders of life and death in battle; this one, too, left no room to argue.<br/>
Darcy trusted to the colonel to deal with Wickham, but he wished he could have done it. As he left the house with the steadily wilting Miss Lydia, he could still hear the colonels icy voice taking citizens arrest of Wickham. As the police arrived, he rounded a corner, and they would have to wait for the colonels return for any news.<br/>
************************************************************<br/>
"Lydia! Oh, you cruel thing, how could you!" Jane showed signs of uncontrolled emotion. There was no telling which emotion. Even Bingley, who had been forced to stay with the girls, looked angry. He clearly wished he could have been of some use, but the less information with the less people, the better.<br/>
Elizabeth, who was closest to Lydia, took her younger sister upstairs to see if marriage was necessary. She returned a few moments later looking grim.<br/>
"Marriage is not necessary, but she wishes it was," lizzie informed the company. "I fear she cannot see who Wickham clearly is."<br/>
Darcy nodded. "We shall wait for Fitzwiliam's return. Then we shall know how much to tell her, and you."</p><p>"I think they need to know everything," the colonel's voice said from the hallway, and he appeared. "I gather from your relative calm that marriage is not necessary?"<br/>Lizzie nodded. "It isn't, but Lydia truly does think she loves him. After all, why should they not marry now?"<br/>Fitzwilliam and Darcy shook their heads, and looked a little panicked.<br/>"Darcy, the need to know everything to save Miss Lydia from a fate worse than death," said the colonel. "Honestly, being married to Wickham would be pretty awful."<br/>Darcy sighed. He would make this quick.<br/>"Him and me, we grew up together; however, he betrayed us, by spending a lot of money, and refusing the career my father had set aside for him in the church. He expressed a hope of studying law, which I funded rather in hope than belief, but he never became a lawyer. I suspect that money is sitting in a casino somewhere.<br/>"Clearly anxious to get back at me, Wickham tracked dear Georgiana in Ramsgate. Obviously, they knew each other well, and Georgiana was receptive. It was only my arriving early at the place that prompted her to confess. Wickham perhaps wishes more money from Lydia, or to get back indirectly to me."<br/>"Well," Lizzie said, "I suspect he may have been glad to be rid of Lydia, as she spends more money than she could ever earn, and is possibly the most annoying creature on earth. Pray, where is Mr Wickham?"<br/>The colonel shrugged. "Police station, I think, but there is no clear charge, to be honest."<br/>Lizzie smiled. "Perhaps is would serve them both right if they married?"<br/>Darcy suddenly lit up. "Of course! But if Miss Lydia is as you say - and I believe she is - Wickham might need some . . . .  persuading."<br/>"Ah." Jane's voice cut through everyone's thoughts. "Perhaps if he was told there was a settlement, as there is? It is small, but perhaps if we took some from Mama's dowry - I know I would not mind having less settlements - to make it bigger. Lizzie and me perhaps could take some from our dowry too? Colonel, I was under the impression you might not need the money?"<br/>Darcy smiled. "Yes. We could make Lydia's settlement bigger - very good, Miss Bennet, you are very quick. Call down Miss Lydia, and we shall talk it out."<br/>Jane left; Darcy left to do his maths. That left the Colonel with Lizzie. <br/>"Thank you for finding my sister, Richard."<br/>"All in a days work!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Week 4: Jane's wedding, and nearly Lizzie's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE WORK.</p><p>We still have the actual wedding of Lizzie to go, plus Lydia's, plus them moving in . . . .</p><p>the list goes on.</p><p>If you have read this far, don't panic. We are not finished yet!</p><p>Obviously this chapter isn't finished yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jane! Jane! Where are you, child?" Mrs Bennet fretted. Her daughters had returned to Longbourn yesterday, but they were always disappearing.<br/>
"I'm here, Mama. What is it?" Jane asked, doing her best to remain calm.<br/>
It was the day of the wedding, and therefore Jane's last day as a) a resident of Longbourn and b) a Bennet. Even her usually serene features were crumpled, something Lizzie was doing her best to change.<br/>
"Mama, Jane is not to be bothered today!" her sister butted in. "If you want to ask a question, please ask me. I shall know the answer, and Jane must go back to her book, and to my jokes."</p><p>Jane smiled. "I must make some decisions, Lizzie, and my mind wanders. What is it, Mama?"<br/>
"The cake is not yet made, and I have lost the currants. Have you seen them?"<br/>
Lizzie laughed. "Currants? Can the cake not be made without them, since we are in such a hurry today?"<br/>
"No!" Mrs Bennet looked horrified. "Indeed, the cake must have them. However, Jane, you must ready yourself now, and I suppose Lizzie too."<br/>
Lizzie smiled encouragingly at Jane, who looked nervous. "Come, Jane, we shall have you looking even more angelic for Mr Bingley. Don't forget that I shall leave soon, too, and then we shall be very glad we each are married and away!"<br/>
Jane laughed a little at this, and allowed herself to be drawn away.<br/>
She re-entered an hour later every inch the blushing bride.</p><p>******************************************************************************************************<br/>The colonel had been asked to stand with Bingley, since he would need the experience for his own wedding, which Darcy would stand for. Besides, he had grown closer with Bingley during the time of visitng his relatives, and found them of similar temperaments. <br/>Bingley was very obviously nervous. Fitzwilliam only hoped he wouldn't be like that in a week's time, since it made everyone else uncomfortable too. The colonel wondered if Bingley had any regrets; he doubted it, since he hadn't stopped talking about his angel, but he was relieved all the same when the marriage chaise drew up.<br/>******************************************************************************************************<br/>The horn sounded, as the bridal party arrived at the church. The congregation stood to welcome Jane, and her bridesmaid Lizzie; Lizzie had spent a long time wondering whether she was allowed to use Jane in return, and decided she would. </p><p>Bingley looked alternately distressed and overjoyed; when Jane finally reached him, they held hands and waited to become one person, as marriage decreed.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say the currants were found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Marriage is most definitely forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness, what a ride we've had!</p><p>Just kidding, we've got a bit to go yet. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One day, Lizzie, and Bennet you shall be no longer!" The colonel said.<br/>Lizzie smiled. "Have you done the arranging for Lydia to follow in my honourable footsteps? When shall we tell our mother?"<br/>"Actually," the colonel looked sheepish, "I'm afraid were following in her footsteps. Wickham tried to leave for France before the happy event was to take place, and so we had to do it as soon as we got him back to London."<br/>Elizabeth grimaced. "Was very much money spent?"<br/>The colonel sighed. "I'm afraid so, and most of it Darcy's. Suppose he feels responsible, because he knew about Wickham."<br/>Lizzie visibly dropped. Her betrothed took her hand. "Darcy is doing very well. I must say those funny looks he's been giving you put me on edge. I shall be glad when we make it to the seaside."<br/>Elizabeth nodded. "I have reason to hope he may marry Miss Bingley, you know. She has been scowling much less."<br/>Fitzwilliam laughed. "I'm afraid I can't believe that."</p><p>*******************************************************************************************</p><p>Lizzie nearly had a full-on panic attack when she got out of bed the next morning. One thing in the front of her mind was her mother; she'd had a hard time controlling her at Jane's wedding, but Jane was in the Lakes and couldn't help her out this time. This also meant she had to choose a bridesmaid, when she hoped she wouldn't have to. It was too late, really, to ask anyone. Lizzie decided to go without.</p><p>"Lizzie? Are you ready?" her mother shouted.</p><p>Lizzie sighed. She missed Jane, who would have had her ready like lightning. She wished she could have that sister support, which she'd been able to give Jane just a week ago.</p><p>"Coming, mama!"</p><p>Her dress was Jane's pick, and it suited her well. However, it brought a small tear to her eye to think of Jane, who really hadn't wanted to miss this. Sometimes, Lizzie wished double weddings were a thing.</p><p>******************************************************************************************</p><p>
  <em>Ladies and gentlemen, please stand for your bride.</em>
</p><p>"You look nice," the colonel whispered.</p><p>"Only nice?" Lizzie tried to look indignant.</p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p>The cake was nice, but Lizzie suspected that the joy at finding the currants at Jane's wedding had caused them to overuse them, and they were therefore sparse in her cake. Mrs Bennet was whispering something to Mrs Philips, her sister; Lizzie saw the words "rich men" form at her mother's lips.</p><p>"Excuse me," she said to the couple she was talking to, "I think my mother might be in need of some assistance."</p><p>Lizzie went over to her mother, who was talking louder and louder all the time it had taken for Elizabeth to get to her. "Mama, please, it's my wedding day. Please don't plan my sister's here."</p><p>Mrs Bennet looked affronted. "I was just saying, your colonel might throw Lydia and Kitty into the paths of other rich men. Mary had no chance, however, but, such is life." She let out a deep sigh. Mrs Philips patted her shoulder.</p><p>"Mama!" Lizzie shook her head, and scowled. "This was the wrong time to tell you, but Lydia was married after Jane in London to Mr Wickham. They only wanted a quiet ceremony." Elizabeth grimaced; Lydia would never want a quiet ceremony.</p><p>Mrs Bennet collapsed.</p><p>Mrs Philips screamed.</p><p>Lizzie judged it a good time to leave for Scarborough.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Miss Bingley, or Mr Darcy, or both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the colonel and our Lizzie are off to Scarborough, and a good time they're having too. Of course, Lizzie has never seen the sea, so I imagine she's spending a long time looking at it.</p><p>But, we've left some characters behind at Netherfield. Mr Darcy might still love Lizzie, but one must move on . . . . mustn't one?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy sighed, and looked up from his book. Miss Bingley was up to her usual tricks; namely, trying to get Darcy to notice her. Darcy's book was entertaining, but he had to admit that Miss Bingley was good too. She stood up, sat down, looked out the window, looked at the books, tried to initiate conversation, laughed, sighed, tried to make herself cry, and pretended to faint. By the end, Darcy was trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Miss Bingley, are you quite alright?" Darcy suspected this wasn't the reaction she wanted - maybe more of an <em>oh, Miss Bingley, are you alright? Speak to me! Speak, I implore you! - </em>but he wouldn't stoop any lower. He didn't want to encourage these antics.</p><p>"Uh, yes, I'm quite alright, thank you," Miss Bingley sat up, looking flustered.</p><p>"You seemed restless."</p><p>"A little. Perhaps I might go for a walk."</p><p>"Perhaps that would be best." Darcy could tell she wanted him to say <em>I'll join you, I don't want you fainting again, </em>or just plain old <em>I'll join you, </em>but he didn't want to. Miss Bingley was getting less scowly and less annoying every day, and Darcy could only hope this was because she realised she wouldn't impress him by showing off her Italian. Darcy wasn't Italian, and so it didn't matter to him whether or not she could speak it.</p><p>Miss Bingley looked tempted to stay, but Mr Darcy had returned to his book. He wouldn't get caught up in Miss Bingley's schemes.</p><p>"I think I'll write to Georgiana," he said, after a few moments of Miss Bingley's agonised looking from him to the door.</p><p>"Oh, give my love!"</p><p>Darcy sighed. He suspected that Georgiana didn't particularly want it, but he promised to give it anyway. Keeping up appearances was important. He might have to end up marrying Miss Bingley, and he didn't want to make it any more uncomfortable than necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok. This is it. The big one.</p><p>THE END. </p><p>I'm sorry to say we've finished our journey with the lovely Elizabeth and her colonel.</p><p>Enjoy the last chapter. This isnt the last you'll hear of them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who knew Darcy would marry Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth laughed as she closed her letter. Fitzwilliam laughed too.</p><p>The dining room of the colonels house was bright and airy. Lizzie found she laughed the most there, eating her favourite foods and reading letters from Jane, and Georgiana, who she had been introduced to at the first opportunity.<br/>"Darcy said she'd really changed, and hardly scowled at all," the colonel replied, stirring his tea.<br/>"Does that mean Darcy doesnt scowl either?"<br/>"Do you think that's likely?"<br/>******************************************************<br/>"The Fitzwilliam children are doing well after the tree escapade," Mrs Darcy noted, scanning the letter.<br/>"I must confess to being surprised there was no Bingleys involved. Particularly little Miss Emilia," Darcy replied, smiling at his wife.<br/>They really had grown together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>